Two Kinds Entwined
by Springwater
Summary: Kai doesn't think he needs a girl. But will meeting one change his mind? KaixOC
1. A strange meeting

Two Kinds Entwined  
  
This is a KaiXOC fic....'nuff said, 'kay?  
  
Yami Spring: This is ridiculous, hikari! It isn't even Yugioh! Spring: Too bad. There's a first time for everything, isn't there?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblades, or Yugioh, or anything.  
  
Kai walked home. His friends, Tyson, Max, and Ray were still at the park, it was around 7 pm, but he decided to go home earlier.  
  
His parents had died a few years ago, so he was living by himself now, though he wasn't doing too great.  
  
Tyson had a girlfriend, Hilary, but Ray and Max were looking. Kai didn't know about this girlfriend stuff....did he really need one?  
  
Then, all of a sudden, he heard a whimper. He looked around.  
  
A girl, she looked about 12, was standing behind him, crying, her back against the fence.  
  
He normally wouldn't care, but there was something about her that just attracted him to her. He walked over to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
The girl looked up. "My parents just died." She whispered. Kai looked at her in shock. Her face was tear stained, but her deep brown eyes still held a shine of hope. Her waist length dark hair matched her eyes.  
  
"My parents have died too. Do you have a home?" The girl bit her lip and shook her head. "Not really. By the way, my name's Helen." "I'm Kai. Do you want to come live with me? I need some company," Kai asked, surprising himself.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please R&R, it'd help! ^_~ 


	2. Let it Rip!: Neptune vs Dragoon!

Spring: I'm back, presenting chapter 2 of 'Two Kinds Entwined'. Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to write these a little longer, the reviews really got me going, thanks! Bleh, I'm too lazy to update very often, I'll try though. ;) Don't expect updates on Friday though, cause I'm locked out of the computer that day.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. I only own my character, Helen. Got that?  
  
Helen nodded. "Okay." Kai held out his hand. "Follow me." She took his hand and followed him.  
  
He led her to his house and took her into one of the guest rooms. The one he gave her was right next to his. They were connected, really. "You can stay in this room." He smiled for one of the only times in his life. She smiled shyly. "Thank you so much...Kai." He nodded. "If you need anything, come find me, I'll be around. The shower is by your entrance, just turn right, and you'll find it. There are some clothes in that spare drawer over there, come down to the living room later and tell me about yourself." "Uh...okay. I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
Kai smiled a little and left.  
  
After a little while, Helen had changed and took a shower. She was wearing the some clothes that she found in the drawer, a white t shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
She wandered downstairs and found Kai reading a book. When he heard her approach, he put down the book and gestured to the seat beside him. Helen sat down.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Kai muttered. He wasn't happy that he hadn't gotten to know more about her.  
  
Tyson, Max and Rei stood at the doorway. "What are you guys doing here?" Kai asked, curiously. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Tyson said cheerfully. "By the way, who's that behind you?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
Kai looked behind him. There floated Helen. She had dark blue wings behind her, and was floating 3 metres off the ground. "Helen?" "Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I'm half angel half human." She said with a grin. "Care to introduce me to your friends?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...this is Tyson, Max, and Rei." He said. "Hello." She said cheerfully. "Okay..Kai, explain, how did you find an angel in your house?" Tyson asked. "Erm....I met...her.....while I was walking home." "Oh really?" He turned to the angel, who now had folded her wings back and was turned into her human form.  
  
"I challenge you to a beybattle." He said to her. "TYSON!" Max yelled. "You don't know a thing about her. She could be Kai's girlfriend, she could have magical powers, and what if her bitbeast is more powerful!?" He told him.  
  
"I accept. But let me warn you," she said with a smirk, pulling out her beyblade. It was sky blue and there was a unicorn for the bitbeast. The mane was the colour of Helen's wings. "Neptune isn't going to go easy to you, Tyson." "Well, neither is Dragoon!" "We'll see about that." They took their positions.  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
"Neptune, attack! Moonlight Burst!" Helen cried. In a beam of white light, a mystical unicorn rose from the middle of the blade. It attacked Dragoon, and within a few minutes, Neptune had finished him off.  
  
Kai was surprised. He didn't think she could beat Tyson. He didn't even know she could battle. "Wow..." Kai breathed. "You're pretty good, you know?" Helen smiled triumphantly.  
  
"She must've cheated!" Tyson exclaimed. "I didn't. It was mere skill...or maybe luck." Helen said. "She did not cheat." Came the cold voice of Kai. "Ooooh....defending your girlfriend?" Max teased. Max and Tyson went into fits of laughter. Only Rei didn't laugh. Rei knew how Kai felt, cause he had hooked up with Mariah a few days ago. "She's not my girlfriend..." Kai said. But to himself, he thought, 'But she will be...I hope.'  
  
Spring: Ooooh...looks like Kai likes Helen! What will happen next? Will Helen return Kai's feelings? Read and find out...next chapter...heh... R and R, please! ^_~ 


	3. Ask her to the Dance, Kai!

Yami Spring: Can Kai make it anymore obvious that he likes Helen? You'll see...this chapter may surprise some of you....cause Kai's usually cold hearted to everyone..right? We'll see about that...  
  
Spring: Feh. This chapter will be interesting. To me, anyway. :P Oh, by the way, to anyone that's wondering, I am a Yugioh fic writer to-be, that is. I need to work on he first chappie of the fic...but it'll go up probably after I'm done this fic, or earlier. Anyways...  
  
The next day had been a long one. It was evening, and Helen had gone to bed early.  
  
Kai was sprawled on the couch. Two days from that night, there would be a community dance...Kai didn't have a partner. He knew Tyson was going with Hilary, and Rei was going with Maraiah. He decided to call Rei and ask for advice. He had thought of asking Helen, but he didn't know how to ask.  
  
He picked up to phone and dialed Rei's number, hoping Rei wasn't asleep yet.  
  
"Hello?" Kai asked. "Kai? What are you doing calling?" "Erm..." Kai shifted uncomfortably. "Hm?" Rei asked curiously. "Um...about the Dance in a few days? I know you hooked up with Maraiah, so I was hoping you could give me some advice. I want to ask Helen, you know, that angel? But...I don't know...how..."  
  
++++++  
  
Helen was laying flat out on her bed...thinking about everything. But her thoughts kept going back to Kai. 'He's so cute...' she thought dreamily. "He looks so seductive when he smiles..." she murmered.  
  
"Who?" came a voice from the doorway. Little did Helen know, Kai had been watching her after his phone call to Rei. "Uh..no one!" Helen said quickly, blushing furiously.  
  
'If you say so...' Kai thought. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. He had took Rei's advice and decided to ask her, straight forward.  
  
"Hm?" Helen asked, looking up at the moon through the big window. "Uh..." Kai began. "There's a dance coming up for Christmas in a few nights...and...uh...I was wondering...if...you'd want to come with...me?"  
  
Helen turned to face him. 'Did he ask what I thought he asked?' she thought. But she wasn't complaining. This was the one day that she'd been waiting for, ever since she met Kai. She blushed and smiled at him shyly. "Yes." She whispered. "Good." He smiled and took her into his arms.  
  
Kai looked at the clock above Helen's bed. 11:00 PM already. "Let's go to bed." Kai said to her, a little disappointed.  
  
"Yeah. It's late...I need energy for tomorrow." Helen agreed. "And the dance will be awesome too." She said with a grin. "Yeah, definitely." Kai agreed.  
  
Kai headed for his room, and all the way thinking about Helen...and how he was to ask her to dance...and how her lips were going to feel against his...when he finally had his chance...which was either the dance or after it.  
  
Spring: Well, I think Helen knows Kai likes her. Also, I know the chapter is sorta short, but I ran out of ideas today...so...next stop: chapter four! ^_^  
  
Yami Spring: R and R! And see y'all. 


	4. Neptune vs Dranzer, and first kiss!

Spring: Finally! Kai asked her! Thank goodness. :P I know the last chapter sucked, but I had no more ideas. Pfft.  
  
Yami Spring: My aibou is just a little hyper, so ignore her.  
  
Spring: Hey!  
  
Yami Spring: I'll start the fic before I get killed by an angry hikari.  
  
The next day, Kai was already making breakfast when Helen came down. Her long, dark brown hair had been simply thrown over her shoulders that morning, and her jeans and t-shirt were both describing her personality: simple and calm...dark blue. Her thoughts wandered back to last night. 'I wonder I he really meant it?' she thought. 'I hope so...cause I...I love him. But...he'd probably be disgusted...but if he would be disgusted...why'd he ask me to the dance? I'll have find out sooner or later anyway, though.'  
  
"Hi.." Kai said to her in greeting. His eyes wandered over her, making her nervous. "Morning." Helen said in reply. He motioned to a plate of food on the table and sat down by his own plate, and she sat down across from him.  
  
After breakfast, Kai asked, "What do you want to do...hang out? I mean, Tyson's probably gotten over his loss to you, and you can get to know them better...we said we'd meet at the park to train today anyway, you could tune up Neptune, not that she isn't very good already." Helen nodded. "Okay. But I'm pretty sure Tyson's calmed down. Hey, by the way, I was thinking of a beybattle, the two of us?" She said sheepishly. "Sure." Kai said. He needed to test out Dranzer anyway, Kenny had made some adjustments, and he never got to test them out. Helen was a friend, so he was sure she wouldn't cause damage to his blade...even thought he knew she wouldn't go easy.  
  
Helen took out her blade. "Here and now?" she asked. "Okay." Kai said. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" They chanted. "Dranzer, attack!" "Neptune, go on the defensive!" Neptune blasted out with white light, and Dranzer had appeared, Kai and Helen were both blinded by the light. "Neptune, attack!" Helen yelled to her bit beast in a final attempt to blast Kai away.  
  
Unfortunately for her, it didn't work. Dranzer had already taken Neptune down. Kai gasped. "I won that?" "Yep, you sure did." Helen said, picking up her blade. "You're really good at this, Kai, cause where I came from I was the best!" She held out her hand and they shook it on.  
  
"Let's go to the park now." Helen said. "They must be waiting for us..."Kai murmured. "Oh, by the way, Helen, you haven't met the Chief, have you?" He asked. Helen shook her head. "Never heard of him."  
  
"Well, he's the one that knows all the stuff about beyblading." Kai told her. She nodded and headed for the door. Suddenly, she was enveloped in a white-blue light. A few moments later, she had dark blue wings behind her, and she was floating. "I'll fly you there." She said to Kai. He nodded, a little shocked. She held out her hand. "Take it." She instructed. He took her hand, and felt himself being lifted up into the air. She took him by the hand and flew over the trees and the neighborhood, until she reached the park. There, she dropped Kai's hand. He fell down onto the grass. Helen giggled. Kai smiled. 'Is she flirting with me?' He thought.  
  
He pinned her to the ground playfully, and she folded her wings back into her human form. "Do you surrender?" He asked her in a playful tone. She smiled up at him. "Nope." She said. "Fine..." Kai said, then, to Helen's surprise, he brushed his lips across hers.. 'It feels so good to let out my feelings for her.' Kai thought as his lips were on hers. Helen moaned. 'It feels great...' she thought. But Kai and Helen both had to breathe, so he removed his lips, breaking the kiss, even though he was disappointed. Helen got off the ground and touched her lips. 'Wow...' she thought.  
  
She blushed, and he took her hand and they ran to the park where Tyson and the Bladebreakers were waiting.  
  
Spring: Whee! Well, I think this is one of my favourite chapters so far...that I've written. :P  
  
Yami Spring: Well? Read and Review! Oh, and if you want us to remove the story, tell us, cause we're willing to. Don't forget to R and R! 


	5. The Dance

Yami Spring: The dance...chappie 5!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade...  
  
Spring: If I miss the disclaimer some chappies, go back to the first chappies...Unless you want me to re-upload the whole thing...  
  
As Kai and Helen approached the gang, Tyson asked, "So what took you and your little girlfriend so long to get here?" Kai glared at him, which immediately shut Tyson up. Kai turned to Kenny, who looked up from Dizzi. "New comer?" Kenny asked Kai. Kai nodded. "My name's Helen." Helen told Kenny. Kai turned to her. "This is Kenny and his computer, Dizzi." "Hi, Kenny, Dizzi..." Helen said to him.  
  
Max and Rei appeared. "Hi." They chorused. Rei took Kai away for a second when Helen was getting to know some of the other team members.  
  
Rei whispered, "Did you asked her?" He said to Kai. "Yeah...she said yes." He murmured. "Good for you. You need your special other." Rei said. Kai and Rei headed back to the group.  
  
Kai looked at Helen, who was training Neptune on a lake surrounded by stones. The strange thing was, Neptune never fell into the water. She stayed right across the edge of the stones.  
  
Later on that day, Helen and Kai had gone back to Kai's house. The dance was in a few hours, so Helen was choosing her outfit and stuff, Kai as doing the same, each in their own rooms.  
  
A little bit later, Helen came out wearing a white dress with a bluish tint that went down to her ankles and sleeves that went to her elbows. She wanted an outfit that was simple, but still brought out her inner self and personality. Her hair had been brushed and she had a feeling this was going to be one of the best nights of her life.  
  
Kai came down to the kitchen wearing a suit. He looked Helen, who smiled innocently at him. "You look...beautiful." Kai managed to say. 'More like radiant...she looks...seductive.' Kai thought. "You're quite handsome yourself, tonight, Kai." She told him. He took her hand. They had planned to have dinner at home and go to the dance afterwards, and leaving a little before midnight.  
  
After supper, Kai and Helen walked towards the community center, where the Christmas dance was taking place. It had started snowing right before Helen and Kai had left Kai's house, so the flakes landed in Helen's hair (Kai had a hat on), and their coats both looked like they had spots all over them.  
  
At the dance, Kai and Helen hung up the coats in the coatroom. The big center had a big dance floor, and the DJ had put on a sorta slow song. Kai and Helen walked around a bit, and saw the dance had a lot going on, there were games, and Kai and Helen saw the actual dancing was to begin later on, when the orchestra got going.  
  
Helen and Kai walked over to a day where they told your fortune. "I wonder what your fortune will be..." Helen said to Kai with a sly grin. Kai gulped. "O-o-okay." He said, following her.  
  
Helen walked up to the person behind the table. "I'm here for my fortune...?" Helen asked. "Okay, young lady." The person said. She looked into her crystal ball, and after a few moments, she said, "You will marry the first man you dance with tonight." 'Kai...?' Helen thought when the person said that. "Thanks." Helen said and turned to Kai. "Come on, what about your future?" "No thanks...I don't trust them." Kai answered. "Oh...okay." Helen said. "But they said that I'd marry the first man I dance with tonight." Helen told him with a giggle. Kai rolled his eyes, but Helen didn't notice.  
  
The DJ yelled through a speakerphone, "Dancing starts soon. Please proceed to dance floor if you intend to dance." Kai took Helen by the hand and ran for the dance floor. Kai's eyes held an unspoken question. "Yes, Kai...I'll dance with you." She said with a smile.  
  
Kai swept her on to the dance floor, and Helen looked into the brown eyes on her, and she knew they were meant to be.  
  
Spring: Whee! I'm hyper. :P  
  
Yami Spring: Well? Whatcha you think? You'll have to wait til' next chappie to find out what happens...but yes...Kai and Helen will be b/f g/f.  
  
Spring: Shut up! They're not supposed to know! 


	6. Kai and Helen seal their destiny

Spring: Chappie 6! This will probably be the longest and last chapter.  
  
Yami Spring: At least then we can work on the DMxDMG fic...  
  
Spring: Well, this was my first ever fic...let's see....one flame. But at least it wasn't that bad...like ff.net says, take it as a compliment that the person took time to review and read your story...that's the down part of writing a fic, you get good reviewers...and also flamers.  
  
Yami Spring: I'll say...but still...dammit...oh...and any flames from now on in any of Spring's stories will be SENT BACK TO THE REVIEWER. Got that? Okay, good. That is if I get a hold of your email. But that flame was pretty much flame and constructive critism stuck into one...so anyway...yeah, flames will be sent back if I ever get the chance to get into Spring's email...but constructive critism is welcome. Flames are not.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade...but I wish I did...  
  
Helen put her head on Kai's shoulder gently. Kai felt pairs of eyes on him and Helen, and looked around to see Tyson and Hilary dancing, Rei and Maraiah, and Max and Emily. They were all looking at him and Helen, but Kai knew that Helen was his.  
  
Helen had read that first kiss was usually a mistake...but second was a relationship...'Is this...a relationship?' Helen thought. Her answer was found a few moments later, when Kai leaned in for what would seal their relationship. Helen looked up and saw he question in Kai's eyes, and answered with an acceptance. Kai's face said what words did not. Kai's lips met Helen's and it was a sealed...it was a relationship.  
  
Helen and Kai broke the kiss after a few long moments...and the bell struck midnight. "Well...Kai...looks like we've stayed overtime. Do you want to stay or go home?" She asked him. Kai sighed. "Let's go...anyway...there's not too much to do ere anymore anyway." Kai said to her. He took her hand and they walked out of the dance.  
  
Outside, Helen had herself with a big smile on her face. 'I wonder she's so happy about...?' Kai wondered. 'Maybe it's just the dance...I'm happy as well.'  
  
Kai looked into Helen's eyes, and saw something different about her...Helen had become her angelic form( again!), and was circling above Kai like he was a joke. "Don't worry, Kai...I'm not teasing." She said with a small giggle. 'Yeah...not teasing...more like flirting!' Kai growled playfully at the floating figure above him, who just laughed.  
  
She flew down, and covered his eyes with her hands. "Now you see me...now you don't!" She said with a laugh. Kai pulled away, and pinned her onto the grass. No one else was around..."Is it a relationship?" Kai whispered to Helen, who was lying on the ground. "Yeah...I guess..." She said. "How do you think my friends will feel?" Kai asked her nervously. "I told them that I wouldn't ever have a girlfriend.." "Don't worry about it. You shouldn't care what they think...it's us that counts she told him."  
  
"Now get off of me..." She said with an evil hint to her voice. Kai knew that voice. "Okay...okay...I surrender." He said, unpinning her from the grass.  
  
Helen flew above him, and by the time Kai had noticed, Helen was nowhere in sight. "Well, I guess I'll meet her at home...but I'm the only one with the key."  
  
As he had predicted, Kai saw Helen leaning against the doorway when he got home. "What took you?" She asked with a sly grin. "You know you can fly and I can't." Kai said to her with a smirk. Helen remained silent.  
  
Kai led her into the house. " I have a surprise for you. I knew it was your birthday today.." "How'd you know?" She asked Kai. "My secret source. But anyway..." He took her into the kitchen where there was a cake with 13 candles. "Oh Kai...you didn't have to!" She said with a blush. "I know. But I love you." Kai told her almost whispering. "I...I love you too, Kai." She kissed him passionately, and she knew they were meant to be.  
  
Spring: Yep...that's the end.  
  
Yami Spring: Good. The next story, "Magician's Love' is in the works, guys, it's a YGO fic though. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this story! 


End file.
